One shots
by TheGemArcher
Summary: One shots go here! Contains The Pack and more! :3
1. The Waiter-Part One

She sat at her table,waiting for a waiter to take her order. The place was like any other place. People eating,Waiters serving food,kids running around. Luckily,She was in the quieter part of the place. After scrolling and looking at the many texts she had been sent, a person taps her shoulder. She looks up to see the waiter standing there. He had pale skin and blue eyes that seemed to match the skies. His blonde hair seemed to partly cover the eyes. He wore A red Jacket with a white undershirt that was unzipped,Black pants,and some red shoes. "Hi! Welcome! What would you like to have today?" He said in a happy tone. You could Hear A bit Of a Australian Accent in his voice."I'll have some tea please." She said to him. As he scribbled that down on his notebook, he asked her," Would you like that hot or cold?" "Hot." He nodded and looked back at her with those electric blue eyes of his. "Okay! Coming right up!" He left her and walked back to the kitchen. "Oi! Vikk! We've got someone that wants some hot tea!" A male came out from the kitchen. He had black hair with some brown eyes to match it. His skin looked like cinnamon. He had on a shirt that was half blue and half red. He had some bandages on both of his arms with some jeans,one folded up and the other down. "Kay then!" He said to him. As the man waited for the order so he could give it to her,he looked around the place. She was one of the last people in the restaurant. Other than her, there were his friends. They chatted on the couches about their lives. His eyes slowly drifted to the counters shiny surface. He looked at the reflection of himself staring right back at him. He looked at the part of himself he hated the most. His Ears and that stupid cat tail. Whenever he walked down the street just to get something, people would shout out names to him. No one was really nice to him except all of his friends. They were the only ones that seemed to not judge him for his appearance but rather his personality. And he was thankful for that. (By the way, They are all cats... ;) ) "Here You go!" Vikk said. He gave me a cup of steaming hot tea. The smell seemed to waver in the air and fill it with the sweet smell of the tea. He walked over to her and said,"Here! One Cup Of Hot tea!" He put the cup on the table and she smiled. "Thanks." He nodded a welcome back to her and walked over to his friends and sat with them. "Oh! Hey again Lachlan!" He gave them a slight wave. As they talked with him,They didn't notice the girl watching them. She quickly drank the tea and rushed out,Leaving some money on the table to pay for the tea and the rest could be the waiters tip. They all turned there heads when the door shut. "That must have been the girl." One of them said. The boy,And as you may have figured out by now named Lachlan, Went up to the table she used to be sitting at. He saw the money and the empty cup laying there. He picked up both items and walked back over to the counter where the kitchen was. He gave the empty cup and half of the money to his friend Vikk. "Nice!" Was all he said and disappeared into the kitchen. After closing down and cleaning up, They walked out the door, Out into the streets where something unexpected was going to happen to them in a minute.


	2. The Waiter-Part Two

Lachlan's P.O.V: I was Walking Down The Sidewalk,The Beeps of horns and Flashing Lights from cars from the other side. I was walking down the streets in my other form: A cat. The Others Were There Too,In the Same form as me. We turned into an alleyway and started jumping up one the cold hard stairs of the apartment building. As we climbed, memories from years past came rushing back to me for some reason. I shook the Thought Away and kept on climbing,Higher and Higher. He reached the top and wait for his friends. He sat on the edge of the building,Waiting For his Friends To Join Him One The Lonely Roof Top. After, we talked and watched the streets. What we didn't notice was the person that was watching us from behind. Crack. We turned around and before we had a chance to react, a white mist surrounded us and we fell into a deep sleep.


	3. A Little Thing Called Love

She Walked around the empty streets. She didn't mind this quietness though, she actually enjoyed it. Nowadays, human technology has gotten better and advanced. Maybe a little too much. Now, the whole society was filled with robots and they had taken over the world.

As she walked down the road, she paused when she saw something that caught her attention in an alleyway. She turned her body and walked over to it, reaching her arm out to touch the object. Suddenly, a bag was put over her body and she was knocked out unconscious.

~*Time Skip*~

"Who Is she?"

"I don't know,I just caught her in the streets."

"Is She actually a real human?"

"Yes she is."

"COOL!"

"Shh!"

"Hey look, she's waking up."

The girl opened her eyes to a room that was very bright. There wasn't much in the room, just a table and a couch. And robots. She looked up and when she saw the robots, she panicked. She heard stories about what they do to you. They beat you up or they sell you to the auction.

"Hey, Don't worry. We won't hurt You." One of them said to her. He had orange eyes and pale skin. He had brown messy hair and a orange beanie. He had on a orange shirt with a black coat that was unzipped and jeans with orange shoes.

"How do I know that?" She asked them.

"We're nice. We don't wanna hurt you, We swear." One next to them said. He looked sort of like the one next to him. The difference was that one had darker hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue hoodie and also some jeans and blue shoes.

She just nods and they have a little bit of awkward silence for a while.

"So...I'll let Vikk take you to your room." The One In a Hoodie said. He pointed to the shortest in the group. He had cinnamon colored skin and Dark Brown eyes. His black hair seemed to swipe over his eyes. He had a shirt which had half blue and half red on it with black pants and black shoes as well.

The Two of them stood up and walked over to a room. Vikk opened the door and showed it to her. The Room Was surprisingly large. It had a bed and a table in the middle with a lamp on it. There was a desk against the wall and had some paper on it.

The two of them sat on the bed and looked at each other. She stared into his eyes, or what she could see of them. As for him, he stared at her face which was half hidden by her hair, just like his. He began to feel something every time he looked at her face. He didn't know what that feeling was. It made him feel like a mess and like he could could just hug the stranger right across him.

"So...What Do Ya wanna do Vikk?" She asked him. He just kept on staring into her face, now mostly getting lost in her eyes. She waved his hand in front of him.

"Hey? Earth To Vikk, You okay?" He Snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Yea, I'm Okay." For some strange reason, He wanted to say more but his circuits wouldn't let him.

Then, He started to feel something going on in his wires. Something Sparked, which made him flinch. He wanted to take a look at it and fix whatever the problem was, but he didn't want to scare the girl.

"Something wrong?" She asked him. He looked over to her and nodded.

"Yea, I think one of my wires are in need of fixing." His wires sparked again, which made him wince a little.

"If it's okay with you, can I look at your circuits?" She says. He thinks about it for a while, a little scared that she might mess something up or do something she shouldn't do. But there is a little voice somewhere in his head telling him that he's going to be fine and that she should trust her.

"O-okay." He said to her. _Stupid Voice crack_ He thought.

He lied in the bed and took of his shirt. Their faces flushed a faint pink on both of their faces. He opens his wires and then she takes a look at them. She reaches her hand towards the wires but before she could anything he sits back up quickly.

"You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" He asks in a panicked tone. He was sort of sweating and his breathing became quicker. She shook her head.

"No, I'd never want to do that to anyone."She replied calmly. He nodded his head and went back down to his original position. She reached out her hand and fixed a few of the wirings.

"I think one of them got tangled up and messed with another." She explained to him. He nodded and got back up.

"Hey You Two! It's about time to eat." One of the other guys downstairs said. Vikk Got his shirt back on and they both walked back downstairs together.

At the dinner table, They talked about what they did as a job and hobbies they liked to do. Whenever the girl and the other guy would start talking, It'd be short because of something they both had never felt before.

"I'm going to sleep now, Goodnight to all of you." She says to them. She walks up the stairs and then jumped into bed. She was about to sleep when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She says. Vikk opens the door quietly and he stands at the doorway.

"What is it Vikk?" She asks him.

"Can I sleep With you?" He asks quickly. The Feeling in there hearts gets bigger and bigger.

"Ya, Of course you can!" She says. He smiles a bit and walks over to her bed and slips under the covers. They snuggle with each other, She placing her warm hands on his chest and him hugging her tightly.

They did this for a while and then he asked her a question.

"Hey, I never caught what your name was." He told her.

"It's Diamond." She responded.

"That's a cute name." He said to her, smiling. She blushed and smiled back.

""Thanks." She told him. Then, she did something she thought of doing for a while. She kissed him full on on the lips. His eyes widened in shock but then they shut and he enjoyed it while it lasted. When she let go, he felt empty, just like before.

"Sorry if you didn't want that." She said to him and shut her eyes tight.

"No! It's Fine! I actually liked that." He said.

"I didn't know that robots could love…" She said.

"I guess We can." He laughed.

They both smiled at each other and they cuddled for the rest of the night.

 **So Guys that is it! And I have To Know, Do You guys have anymore things that are like, slightly human? Like Paranormal stuffs: Ghosts,Nekos,Faries ((Might Make something with them ;) )) etc.. So Yea, Name them in the comments! :D**


	4. Wings

It was a regular day for him. He'd walk around the city and look at everything. Well, more like fly. His wings would carry him around everywhere without the harm of people looking at him and judging him.

As he flew, someone caught his attention. A girl. Of course he had seen girls before, but something about this one was...Different. He started following her, which led to him being at her house.

He flew down when most of the people had gone back to all of their houses. He sat on her windowsill and waited for her.

She came into her room and sat down in her bed. As she was about to sleep, however, He knocked on her window. She turned towards the window and gasped at what she saw. He pointed to the window and acted like he was opening it. She nodded slowly and in a swift motion she opened the window and he flew in quietly.

"Who are You?" She asked him quietly. She was gripping onto the blanket tightly, like it would protect her if he pounced on her.

"I'm Benji. Yours?" He turned to face her.

"Diamond." She said softly.

He nodded and tugged her sleeve.

"You wanna go on an adventure?" He asked her. She Only just met the guy, but she made up her mind and nodded.

He held her upper half tightly and flew out the window. He flew higher and higher into the sky. With every inch of getting taller, Diamond looked in amazement as the city began to look like little fireflies. They paused for a moment to take everything in.

Then he flew down and sat both of them down on a building and they sat in silence for a while.

"Do you do this often?" She asked Benji after a while. He nodded

"Don't you get lonely after awhile?" He paused for a moment. He always wished that he could be like on of the regular kids. He wanted to have friends

"Ya...But can you blame anyone for not being friends with me? I'm not really...Normal, I guess." He said this to her while. He noticed her face look at his. But what he didn't notice what she was looking at.

"Don't cry…" She said to me. He put my hand up on my cheek and sure enough, there were tears. This Just caused him to cry even more.

Something wrapped around my waist. He looked down to see her arms hugging him.

"I'll be your friend." Her Words struck him hard. He gave her a tight hug and then they separated and went back to how they were before

After a minute or two of silence, he felt something touch his wings. He snapped his head towards the girl, whose eyes were filled with worry. She put down her hand quickly.

"Sorry...It's just that they look so soft." She gave him a quick glance before looking out into the city, not daring to look at his eyes.

"No!" He exclaimed suddenly. This caused her head to swiftly back to his face.

"I mean...I was enjoying it." He explained. She nodded and reached her hand back out to his wings. Before she did, she looked at him with a hopeful smile. He smiled and she reached for the wings They were soft and, to Benji, Super sensitive. He shuddered when she first touched them, but as she continued, he began to relax more and even started laughing a little.

"It tickles." He said to her. She laughed and yawned.

"You wanna go home?" He asked her. She nodded and let him carry her back to her apartment. When he placed her back in her bed, held onto his hoodie. He turned back to her.

"Do you wanna...Stay?" She asked him. He took this in for a little and then he smiled.

"Yes!" He said in a happy tone.

Benji Got into her bed with Diamond and he wrapped his wings around her. She smiled and pecked his cheek. His face turned a whole new shade of red. She giggled and then they both slept in silence.

 **You guys like the stories? :3**


	5. (Kitsune)TheBajanCanadian x Reader

**Hello! Sorry about waiting so long, been busy with tests and stuff, but I've been writing a lot. So take this! A Mitch x Reader! I tried... ;u;**

Mitch x Reader

Mitch's P.O.V

I walked through the woods. The gigantic trees were swaying in the soft breeze. Everything was peaceful in this place, and that's just the way I like it. After all, I was a kitsune. We like things peaceful. Well, at least I do.

While walking for a few hours, I heard a soft _Snap!_ With my sensitive hearing, I could tell that the 'thing' was about a mile away or so.

I quickly, but quietly, ran over and climbed up a tree quickly. At least here, the 'thing' wouldn't find me. I sat up there and swung my legs waiting for whatever was coming this way.

After a few minutes, I finally saw who the person was. It was a human, which were rare to see, At least for me. It was a girl with H/C and also had beautiful E/C eyes. She looked so pretty, I've never seen anyone more beautiful than her.

 _Stop this Mitchell!_ Despite what my brain said, I still gazed at her and felt my face heat up. I've never experienced what I was feeling right now. It was like a mix of emotions and a new one that I couldn't describe except that it made my heart flutter.

Your P.O.V

You walked in the forest. You didn't think that anyone would be around and watching you. After all, you were just a regular human being walking around in a forest where they say lies a monster made by humankind. But you didn't think that there was such a thing like that.

As you walked, you heard a silent sigh echo through the woods. You turned around and looked to see if there was anything there.

No one.

You turned back around and kept on walking. You had this uneasy feeling that someone was watching you. After a few minutes, you kept on having the same feeling that someone was watching your every move. You decided to call out to see if someone would respond.

"Hey? Anyone out there?" Silence.

"Hello?" You called out again. Still nothing.

"Huh…I guess it's nothing." She spun back around and was greeted by the face of a boy. He was about half an inch shorter than her, with brown hair that swept over his eyes a little, which were a chocolate looking color. He had a red and black checkered hoodie with a white shirt underneath and some black jeans. He also, weirdly, had a fox tail and ears.

You stumbled when you saw him and landed on your back. He gave a slight chuckle and held out his hand towards you. You looked at it, back at him, and then grabbed it, hauling yourself up.

"Um...Thanks." He nodded.

"What's your name? Mine's Mitchell, But call me Mitch for short."

"Y/N."

"Cool." His tail swished a little behind him

You became curious about what he was. It wasn't everyday that you saw someone like him. He gave a smirk.

"Wondering what I am, aren't you?" You looked back at him and nodded.

"Well, I'm a kitsune. A person with these," He pointed to his tail and ears. You just nodded. The two of you had awkward silence, and just stood by each other. He broke the silence.

"I've never met a human before…" You looked at him. He had a serious look on his face while looking at you.

"Why not?" He kept on looking at you with the same face.

"I don't know. Not many people walk through this part of the forest. I guess you've heard about the 'monster' made here? That's me…" You looked at him and stared. This guy, a sweet and nice guy, was the monster they made?! You shook your head.

You went over two sat down at the big oak tree that was towering above all the trees. You looked over to see his eyes a little bit shut, and then him shaking his head to stay awake. You found it kind of cute.

"Hey, if you're tired, I don't mind if you sleep on my lap." His face blushed and he obeyed. He laid his head on your lap and looked up into your E/C eyes. He closed them again and started to sleep. You cautiously took one hand and stroked his hair once, touching his ears. He opened one eye at you, but then closed it again. You decided that it was okay with him and started doing it more. He gave out a quiet sound that was like a cat's purr, but a little deeper. You smiled at it and let go. He gave out a little whine when you stopped, but kept on trying to sleep. You looked at his tail now. It laid across his stomach, the sunlight making it look like a dirt brown now.

Mitch's P.O.V

I felt someone put something on my tail. My ears twitched and I opened my eyes to see my tail still on my stomach, but now she had her hand on my chest.

"Go ahead. I honestly don't care if you touch it or not." That was a big lie I told right there. I didn't really like it if people touched my fox parts. Made me feel weird. She nodded and I closed my eyes and bit my lip. She must have seen me because when she moved her hand over my tail, it was gentle. I shuddered because the touch was so light, but as she kept on doing it, I slowly became to enjoy it. I even, accidentally, gave out a purr again. She laughed silently but my face became to heat up again.

She stopped doing it after a while and looked at me. She gave a smile and it made my face heat up even more and made my heart start flutter.

"Hey Y/N…"

"Yes…?"

"Why am I feeling this way? Anytime I see your face or whenever you pet me, I start to heat up and I feel so light headed." She looked shocked for a little bit, but then answered me.

"Well...It's called love. That's what you're feeling. It's the feeling you get when you like someone." I took a moment to take it in.

"So...Do you like me then?" I look at her and nodded, hiding my face in her chest. She laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You at least know what a kiss is...Right?" I looked up from her stomach and shook my head.

"You want to know what it is?" Curious, I nodded. I sat up so we were both at eye level. I was on my knees, my hands in between them. My tail and ears were both down.

She put an arm around and leaned in. Our foreheads touched and her lips touched mine. Her touch was soft and it was only for a few seconds. When she let go, my ears were now percked up and my tail was swishing excitedly behind me. I liked it a lot. I sat next to her and held her close.

"I love you Y/N."

"I think I do to…"

 **And boom! There we go! Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
